DBx SEASON I: Scorpion vs Garou
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! After Garou was killed by Saitama, he awoke in a realm beyond Hell, and Scorpion is Waiting to kill him too! In a battle where Scorpion has total control over such a world, will Garou prove he is the superior Demon, or will the Spectre's home advantage make all of Garou's moves ABSOLUTELY WORTHLESS??? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning LOCATION: NETHEREALM Ugh... Scorpion got up after his fight with Ghost Rider. His soul should be eradicated, but he knew who gave him one, his arch nemesis... Scorpion: DAMN YOU QUAN CHI! Bringing me back to life is your biggest mistake, FOOL! ???: OI, OI. What's the matter, yellow clad imbecile? Scorpion: Don't be so arrogant! I will destroy your fighting spirit! ???: Ya ya... I oppose your bullshit too, Hanzo... Scorpion: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! Garou: Fine, but just to make things more intense... Name's Garou, and you are one shitstorm of a Ninja. BRING IT ON! Scorpion: THE NETHERREALM AWAITS! The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Scorpion started with a Hellport that Garou easily saw coming as he crushed Scorpion's Arm. It easily regenerated. Scorpion: ' ''WHAT THE...!! ' Garou: You're just the most predictable Ninja I've ever set eyes on! Takeda is even a jackass that never supported the EVER AWESOME KUNG JIN!!! EVERY ONE OF HIS ALLIES KILLED HIM!!! They never fucking supported that lad, not even his pops! Scorpion grew cantankerous. Scorpion: STOP SUPPORTING A TRAITOR!!! '''GET OVER HERE!!!' But Garou easily caught the spear tip. Garou: tcktcktck. No way, Killer Bee. YOU GET OVER HEEEEERE (Echoes)!!!!! Garou pulled Scorpion with his own move, and then punched him, starting his own assault... Garou: And NOW, you're on my turf, muthavipah!!! Scorpion: I AM A SPECTRE! YOU WILL NEVER KILL ME! Garou: Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist!!! Garou's multiple punches smashed Scorpion's Skeleton so silly, he even punched through the gut like empty, flaying flesh, and broke the spine. Garou even felt so much cruel hilarity in him, he kicked Scorpion's head off, decapitating him. Scorpion: Heh... You underestimate the true power of a SPECTRE! Garou simply laughed as he flipped the middle finger at Scorpion as he celebrated his victory. But even Scorpion won't die that easily... He shot two spear heads doused with Hellfire. Garou caught one, but the other pierced his skull, burning Garou from the inside. Scorpion: NEVER Screw with my protege like that again! Garou: FIIIIINE! JUST AS FRIGGEN LONG AS YOU REDEEM KUNG JIIIIIIIIII- Scorpion then reattached his head, and unmasked himself, revealing his skull as it breathed Hellfire, burning Garou to a crisp. Not even his regeneration can help as the Hellfire was also turning his bones to ash... Scorpion: Fine; arrogant, soulless monster... I'll let Kung Jin join Shirai Ryu... I'll teach him behavioral torture if I have too... Maybe that will shut his crybaby personality, and give him more respect... We'll see... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: OH HELL YAH! THAT IS WHY YOU NEVER MESS WITH A SPECTRE! THE WINNER IS... SCORPION! Scorpion is from MORTAL KOMBAT, owned by NETHEREALM. Garou is from ONE PUNCH MAN, owned by ONE/Yusuke Murata. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts